Parselmouth
by Nikita Snape
Summary: A very sad story about Harry dying. I hope you don't cry when you read it, because it is very heart touching. Plz RR! Reposted for spell checking!


A/N: I own nothing that has to do with Harry Potter in this, so plz don't sue me   
  
because nothing belongs to me except for the change in the story.  
  
"I still don't really want to believe that you can speak parselmouth, Harry,"   
  
Ron said after they crawled into the portrait hole. They just got back from all   
  
the commotion and everything from the Dueling Club meeting.  
  
"Like I said before, I only did it once when I was in the zoo with my cousin,   
  
aunt and uncle," Harry explained once again.  
  
"Well, just be careful Harry, who knows what will happen to you now that the   
  
whole school knows that you're a parselmouth," Hermione said in her motherly   
  
manner.  
  
"Hermione, I've defeated Lord Voldemort, you think a few kids my age are going   
  
to scare me?" Harry asked, with a slight grin.  
  
"I'm just saying, Harry. Lord Voldemort didn't come attack you in mob form, but   
  
the students might. I'm just worried," she said.  
  
"I'm telling you, I'll be fine," Harry said.  
  
"Don't say that I didn't warn you then," she said, and went up to her dormitory.  
  
"I know she's looking out for me, but I think she's being a little   
  
overprotective of me," Harry said after Hermione was out of sight.  
  
"She's right, though. You should be careful going around the halls, you don't   
  
know what might happen to you," Ron said.  
  
"Well, it's getting late, we better go up to bed," Harry said.  
  
"You're right, let's go," Ron agreed. Then they went up to their dormitory.  
  
YOU NEVER KNOW By: Hanson  
  
You talk around like maybe there's something you're missing  
  
Hallucinations happen in your head  
  
This look you're giving me is not a look for kissing  
  
Something I did or something I said  
  
WEIRD By: Hanson  
  
Isn't it hard. standing in the rain.  
  
You're on the verge of going crazy and your heart's in pain.  
  
No one can hear though you're screaming so loud.  
  
You feel all alone in a faceless crowd.  
  
Isn't it strange, how we all get a little bit weird sometimes.  
  
Harry woke up early the next morning for no reason. His scar wasn't hurting him   
  
at all, and everyone else in the room was still sleeping. He got up, got   
  
dressed, and went down to the common room and sat down in front of the fire   
  
until more people came down for breakfast.  
  
Hermione came down about half an hour later. She gave him a friendly smile, but   
  
didn't give him any morning greeting. Ron came down not long after Hermione did.   
  
He gave a greeting but it was very indistinct. After they were fully awake, they   
  
went down to the Great Hall for breakfast.  
  
Harry noticed that everyone was staring at him throughout all of breakfast. He   
  
felt very odd sitting there, like he didn't belong. He ate somewhat quick so   
  
that he didn't have to sit t here and have everyone stare at him. Ron and   
  
Hermione followed his actions so that he wouldn't have to leave by himself. This   
  
made everyone gawk even more at him.  
  
They finished and almost sprinted out of the Great Hall.  
  
"Why was the whole school staring at me like that?" Harry asked.  
  
"They all probably still think you're the Heir of Slytherin," Ron said.  
  
"But as far as I know, I'm not," Harry said.  
  
"For all I even know, you could be Harry," Hermione said.  
  
"And you know there aren't too many people that know a lot more than Hermione.   
  
No offence," Ron said, giving a quick glance to her, hoping she wouldn't be   
  
offended.  
  
"None taken," she said.  
  
"I know that it will be hard to prove that I'm not the Heir of Slytherin, but   
  
I'm thinking I should still make an attempt if I can. I've gotta save my arse   
  
somehow. The way things are going already, I probably will be dead by the end of   
  
the year," Harry sighed.  
  
"Don't talk that way Harry. I'm sure that no one wants to kill you in this   
  
school. Anyway, Transfiguration will be starting any minute. We better get to   
  
class," Hermione said, trying to change the subject and make things better.  
  
"Yeah, let's go," Ron said. Then they went to class.  
  
DYING TO BE ALIVE By: Hanson  
  
We're all on the ground just crying out  
  
Would somebody save me please  
  
I won't sit around just thinking about  
  
The troubles tomorrow brings  
  
THINKING OF YOU By: Hanson  
  
Have you ever stood outside a picket fence  
  
You could see through, but you can't get to the inside  
  
You sit there and wait  
  
I look at you and anticipate  
  
What we could do  
  
Transfiguration was just like breakfast. No one seemed to be paying attention to   
  
Professor McGonagall the whole class period. Everyone on the Slytherin side of   
  
the room seemed to be staring at him and snickering. The Gryffindors just gave   
  
him uncomfortable looks. Even Professor McGonagall looked at him uneasily.  
  
Transfiguration finally ended and they were dismissed for lunch. Just as Harry   
  
walked outside the door, he was stopped by Malfoy.  
  
"So, you got Justin Finch-Fletchley and Nearly Headless Nick, Potter. That's   
  
pretty sad, attacking your own house ghost," Malfoy sighed and shook his head.  
  
"I'm not the attacker. I know I can't prove it to you, but I'm not the   
  
attacker," Harry said sternly.  
  
Malfoy grabbed Harry by the collar of his shirt. "You will admit to being the   
  
attacker, because all evidence is pointing to either you or me," Malfoy said   
  
through gritted teeth.  
  
I won't admit it for anyone because I'm not the attacker," Harry said. He then   
  
grabbed Malfoy's arm so hard that he let go of Harry's shirt. Harry then threw   
  
it to Malfoy's own side. This caused a fight to break out.  
  
Students that were going to lunch turned around and went back over to form a   
  
circled crowd around Harry and Malfoy to see what was going on. In no time there   
  
was a crowd that filled the width of the corridor.  
  
Five minutes later, Professor McGonagall came out of her classroom to see what   
  
the commotion was all about. She opened the door to discover that she could only   
  
get past the doorframe.  
  
"Silence!!" she bellowed over the crowd cheering on the fight and Harry and   
  
Malfoy bad mouthing each other between grunts of fighting and pain. They stopped   
  
immediately, got up from the floor, and started straightening out their   
  
uniforms.  
  
"Everyone is to go to lunch now with the exception of Mr. Potter and Mr. Malfoy.   
  
I would like to see both of you in my classroom immediately please," she said   
  
sternly.  
  
Everyone else left and Harry and Malfoy went into Professor McGonagall's office.   
  
They moved their chairs so that there were three at a table. Everyone just sat   
  
there.  
  
TWO WORLDS FINALE By Phil Collins (Tarzan)  
  
Put your faith in what you believe in  
  
Two worlds, one family  
  
Trust your heart  
  
Let fate decide  
  
To guide these lives  
  
To guide these lives we see  
  
"What was going on out there?" Professor McGonagall asked.  
  
"He tried attacking me, Professor. I was only defending for myself," Malfoy   
  
said, trying to look more pitiful than ever.  
  
"That's not what happened and you know damn well what happened. Your story is   
  
just a load of bullshit that you made up so that you wouldn't get into trouble,"   
  
Harry said hotly.  
  
"What would you say happened, Mr. Potter?" Professor McGonagall asked, trying to   
  
keep things as calm as possible.  
  
"I was going to lunch and Malfoy stopped me right outside your door in the   
  
corridor. He grabbed me by the shirt and threatened me that he was going to   
  
force me to say that I was the attacker even though I am not. And that's when   
  
the fight broke out," Harry explained calmly.  
  
"Is this true, Mr. Malfoy?" she asked him, peering over her glasses as she   
  
waited for an answer.  
  
"Of course not. I told you what happened," Malfoy scolded.  
  
"Were there any eye witnesses to this conversation?" she asked.   
  
"Ron and Hermione were waiting not far from where we were standing for me. I'm   
  
almost positive they were hearing the conversation in the distance," Harry said,   
  
building up excitement inside of him. Once again, he was going to show Malfoy   
  
up.  
  
"We'll continue this conversation after dinner in my office. I will inform Mr.   
  
Weasley and Miss Granger that they will also need to be present. Off to lunch   
  
now, " she said, stood up, and left.  
  
Harry and Malfoy didn't even look at each other as they walked out the door.   
  
Malfoy almost slammed the door right into Harry's face. He let it go by because   
  
he didn't want to cause any more trouble than there already was. He opened the   
  
door and went down to lunch.  
  
TIME OF YOUR LIFE By: Greenday  
  
Another turning point a fork stuck in the road  
  
Time grabs you by the wrist and directs you where to go  
  
So make the best of this test and don't ask why  
  
It's not a question but a lesson learned in time  
  
It's something unpredictable but in the end it's right  
  
I hope you have the time of your life  
  
Harry got down to lunch and sat down at the table. Ron and Hermione weren't   
  
there, but he figured that they were speaking with Professor McGonagall.  
  
Half way through lunch, Ron and Hermione came in and sat down. They filled their   
  
plates with food and ate quickly. The three of them talked, but none of them   
  
brought up the topic about the fight throughout what was left of lunch.  
  
It seemed like they had just left lunch when they were going back down to the   
  
Great Hall for dinner. Harry, Ron, and Hermione weren't really hungry. This was   
  
mainly because they were nervous about the meeting with Professor McGonagall.   
  
They hardly ate anything throughout dinner.  
  
Dinner ended and they went straight to Professor McGonagall's office. She was   
  
already there, and Malfoy arrived shortly after. They went inside and sat down;   
  
Professor McGonagall at her desk and the other four in the chairs in front of   
  
her desk.  
  
Professor McGonagall asked both Ron and Hermione what they both saw and heard of   
  
the fight between Harry and Malfoy. Both told their sides, and both sides   
  
followed up Harry's side of the story.  
  
"That's not fair. Both of them are his friends, so of course they are going to   
  
back him up," Malfoy said just after Hermione finished telling her view of the   
  
fight.  
  
"Do you want to bring in any witnesses, Mr. Malfoy?" Professor McGonagall asked.  
  
"None of the witnesses I asked would come in," he answered, blushing in   
  
embarrassment.  
  
"Looks like you need some new witnesses then," Harry said, trying not to even   
  
show a smirk.  
  
Malfoy stood up and pulled out his wand. "Explairamos," he shouted, pointing his   
  
wand at Harry.  
  
Harry flew out of his chair and across the room. Before he realized what had   
  
happened, Malfoy was already over to where he had landed and beating Harry as   
  
hard as he could.  
  
It took Professor McGonagall and Ron both to pull Malfoy off of Harry. Hermione   
  
helped Harry to the Hospital Wing. He had to spend the night there because the   
  
injuries were so bad.  
  
RIVER By: Hanson  
  
I guess we'll never know  
  
Exactly where this river is gonna go  
  
And I guess we'll never understand  
  
Until we reach that promise land  
  
Malfoy attacked Harry all week. Friday was the worst of them all. It was right   
  
at the end of Potions class. All of Harry's limbs were broken, and his face had   
  
a few cuts on it (besides his scar, of course), including one horrible one on   
  
his lip. Of course, Malfoy wasn't punished for starting the fight since he was   
  
in the Slytherin house and the fight happened in Professor Snape's class.   
  
Professor Snape took five (5) points from Gryffindor and had Ron and Hermione   
  
carry Harry to the Hospital Wing.  
  
Harry had to spend the weekend in the Hospital Wing. Ron and Hermione visited   
  
him as much as they could.  
  
"I'll bet Malfoy is bragging about putting me into the Hospital Wing." Harry   
  
moved to make himself in a more comfortable in a sitting position.  
  
"He'll tell anyone who'll listen," Ron said. "It's sad, really. Really pathetic,   
  
he's turning out to be,"  
  
"Anyway, how are you feeling, Harry?" Hermione asked, trying to change the   
  
subject. She always hated talking about Malfoy, no matter what they were talking   
  
about.  
  
"A lot better. I might be able to return to classes tomorrow," he said. "I can't   
  
wait to get out of this bed, I'm so stiff."  
  
"Well, being cooped up in a hospital bed for a few days, I believe anyone would   
  
be," Hermione said.  
  
Just then, Madam Pomfrey came in and made Ron and Hermione leave so that Harry   
  
could get some rest. Before she left, she told him that he could return to   
  
classes the next day. He was very happy.   
  
Monday was just as bad as Friday. Harry discovered that it wasn't just a select   
  
few that wanted him dead. On his way to lunch, he was stopped by four of   
  
Justin's closest friends.  
  
"Oh, look. It's Harry, the one who tried to set the snake on Justin. But since   
  
the snake didn't listen, he petrified Justin instead," one boy said, all of them   
  
moving towards Harry, punching their hands with their fists.  
  
"Maybe we should give him his payback for Justin. I'm sure HE'LL appreciate our   
  
intentions," another boy said.  
  
Harry reached for his wand, but he wasn't quick enough. Before he knew it, he   
  
was on the floor. He couldn't remember what happened to him after that.  
  
SOLDIER By: Hanson  
  
Won't you look at the one-legged soldier  
  
Let's stick him in a boat and send him far away  
  
'Cause I can't find a use for a soldier with a missing leg  
  
WISH THAT I WAS THERE By: Hanson  
  
I wish that I was there  
  
I wish that I was there  
  
When you're not here, I wish that I was there  
  
I wish that I was there  
  
I wish that I was there  
  
When you're not here, I wish that I was there  
  
All of a sudden Harry heard Madam Pomfrey speaking. "There's nothing I can do   
  
for him, I'm sorry. None of the potions I have are strong enough to heal him and   
  
keep him alive," he heard her say.  
  
It took a while for him to figure out, but he finally realized what she meant.   
  
He was dying, and she couldn't help him. He tried to open his eyes, but   
  
couldn't. He forced his arms to move to his eyes so that he could rub them,   
  
which was hard to do.  
  
"Look, he's moving," Ginny squealed. Everyone turned to look at him.  
  
He took his hands to his eyes and rubbed them. This made it a little easier for   
  
him to open his eyes. He opened them and sat up as much as he could, which   
  
wasn't that far. He saw Madam Pomfrey, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny standing at the   
  
foot of his bed.  
  
"It's nice to know that you are still alive, Mr. Potter," Madam Pomfrey said.   
  
"Lay down so that there isn't any more damage done to you than there already   
  
is."  
  
"How bad is the damage?" Hermione asked.  
  
"It's really not looking good for him as I said before," Madam Pomfrey sighed.   
  
"All four limbs are broken in some way, Most of his ribcage is completely   
  
shattered, one of his lung has completely collapsed, and he's internally   
  
bleeding in his stomach. There is no potion that in this school that even   
  
Professor Snape can brew up that will save him now."  
  
"Not that Snape would be kind enough to do anything to save Harry anyway," Ron   
  
said under his breath, loud enough for only Hermione and Ginny to hear. Hermione   
  
stepped on his foot and he squealed.  
  
"Is there something wrong with you, Mr. Weasley?" Madam Pomfrey asked   
  
suspiciously.  
  
"Nothing's wrong. I just got a cramp in my foot is all. It's better already, I   
  
swear," he said and put his foot back onto the ground.  
  
"I don't think he'll last until tomorrow, to be truthful," Madam Pomfrey said,   
  
turning to him. "I must ask you to leave now so that he can have his rest before   
  
he passes on." Ron, Hermione, and Ginny left the Hospital Wing at that.  
  
DEEPER SHADE OF BLUE By: Steps  
  
I'm a deeper shade of blue  
  
And there's nothing I can do  
  
You're so far, far away  
  
Yeah, I'm a darker shade of me  
  
And I just can't be free  
  
You're so far, far away  
  
You're so far away  
  
HANDS By: Jewel  
  
If I could tell the world just one thing  
  
It would be that we're all OK  
  
And not to worry 'cause worry is wasteful  
  
And useless in times like these  
  
I won't be made useless  
  
I won't be idle with despair  
  
I will gather myself around my faith  
  
For light does the darkness most fear  
  
After dinner, Hermione went straight to the Hospital Wing (Oh no!! Hermione   
  
skipping out on studies?!?! What will come next???:-/ ). She quietly went in and   
  
took a seat on the chair next to Harry's bed.  
  
Harry was in such a bad condition that he was barely breathing. Hermione took   
  
his hand and held it in hers. Just looking at him made her break out into tears.   
  
"Harry, I'm so sorry that this happened to you," she sobbed.  
  
He turned his head toward her. "It's not your fault," he whispered. It was very   
  
faint, but it was just loud enough for her to hear him.  
  
"I know it's not my fault, but I'm sorry for all those who put you like this.   
  
It's them who should be feeling to pain you're going through because they did   
  
this to you. Not you, Harry, THEM," she said.  
  
"Well, nothing can be done now," he whispered, starting to go cold and limp.  
  
"Harry, no. Please don't go," she sobbed, crying harder than before.  
  
"I can't stay here any longer, Hermione. Tell Ron and Ginny good-bye for me and   
  
that I will always be with them and you. Never forget me," he said, and then   
  
went totally limp.  
  
Hermione cried as hard as she could on Harry's chest. Just then, Ron and Ginny   
  
walked in. Ginny stopped at the foot of the bed and began to cry as well. Ron   
  
walked over to Hermione and started rubbing her shoulders.  
  
"Come on Hermione," he said. "He's in a better place now. He'll be much happier   
  
there than here."  
  
"I know, but I'm going to miss him being around," she said through sobs and   
  
gasps for breath.  
  
"We all will," he said. He leaned over and whispered in her ear, "I think she'll   
  
take it the hardest out of all of us, though." He nodded towards Ginny, now   
  
crying as hard as Hermione.  
  
"Well, we better go and let him rest in peace. He wanted me to tell you Ron, and   
  
you, Ginny, good-bye for him and that he will always be with us," Hermione said.   
  
Ginny let out a huge wail and cried even harder.  
  
"Come on Ginny. We'll send an owl to Mum to let her know what happened," Ron   
  
said. Then they went back to the Gryffindor common room.  
  
WITH YOU IN YOUR DREAMS By: Hanson  
  
(chorus)  
  
If I'm gone when you wake up please don't cry  
  
And if I'm gone when you wake up it's not goodbye  
  
Don't look back at this time as a time of heartbreak and distress  
  
Remember me, remember me, 'cause I'll be with you in your dreams  
  
Hoo. Ohh I'll be with you  
  
If I'm gone when you wake up please don't cry  
  
And if I'm gone when you wake up don't ask why  
  
Don't look back at this time as a time of a heartbreak and distress  
  
Remember me, Remember me, cause I'll be with you in your dream, ohh, ohh.  
  
Don't cry I'm with you don't cry I'm by your side  
  
Don't cry I'm with you don't cry I'm by your side  
  
And though my flesh is gone. Hoo Ohh  
  
I'll still be with you at all times  
  
And though my body is gone, Hoo Ohh  
  
I'll be there to comfort you at all times  
  
Hoo, ohh, hoo, ohh  
  
(Chorus)  
  
I don't want you to cry and weep, Hoo Ohh  
  
I want you to go on livin' you life  
  
I'm not sleepin' an endless sleep, Hoo Ohh  
  
Cause in your heart you all have good times  
  
(Chorus)  
  
Hoo I'll be with you in our dreams 


End file.
